1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile terminal and a communication system. More specifically, the present invention is related to a mobile terminal, a communication system and a method of managing a missing mode using the same for controlling a missing mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals realized in various forms and equipped with various functions are becoming widespread in rapid fashion. At the same time, through either users' carelessness or theft, the number of missing mobile terminals is increasing sharply. However, it is very rare that a lost mobile terminal is returned to its owner.